


Kara's Good Deed

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Concern appeared in Kara's eyes after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell standing near his bedroom window and scowling.





	Kara's Good Deed

I never created Superman TAS.

Concern appeared in Kara's eyes after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell standing near his bedroom window and scowling.  
''Are you remembering your master? Unity hitting you if you don't return with new victims for him to control?'' she wished to know. Kara watched as Amos turned to her and continued to scowl. ''I guess you are remembering Unity,'' she said. A thoughtful expression formed before her eyes widened. Kara smiled.

''Are you hungry?''

Amos nodded at a snail's pace.

''You're going to a new restaurant. Shut your eyes.'' Kara watched while one eye widened. ''You'll enjoy the food,'' she said. Kara's smile remained as Amos obeyed. She got behind him and seized his arms. She began to guide him.

''At least you're not blindfolding me and viewing me walking into a tree for fun,'' Amos said.

Kara continued to smile. ''You scowled and refused to address me for a week,'' she said. She found herself walking far from the farm. Kara approached a small restaurant and opened the door. After stepping into the restaurant, she was eventually near a table. She released Amos and sat across from him. 

''Don't open your eyes,'' Kara said. She turned to a waiter and wrote something down on paper. Kara gave the sheet to him. 

''Why the new restaurant?''

''My good deed. You shouldn't remember Unity and cheer up.'' Many minutes later, Kara viewed the waiter returning with plates and placing them on the table. She turned to Amos. ''You can open your eyes.'' He obeyed again. 

Octopus arms caused the preacher's eyes to widen. Octopus arms just like what Unity had. How Unity always managed to hurt his preacher.

Kara's eyes were wide as soon as Amos glowered at her. 

''THIS ISN'T FUNNY!'' Amos stood and abandoned the confused girl. 

THE END


End file.
